The invention concerns a mechanism meant for transforming the rotation of a shaft into the rectilinear movement of a body in relation to a support including the bearings of said shaft. The motion transformation is provided by pulleys and belts, in particular, thin metal (foil) belts wound on cylindrical-rim pulleys.